


Scars

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Isolation, M/M, Mention of Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, SheithMonth2k17, mention of suicidal thoughts, the boys are broken but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Shiro comes back different and isn't taking well to his own changes.Sheith Month 3: Scars





	Scars

Keith doesn’t miss how Shiro stands as far away as possible from everyone while changing. Nor does he miss that the lead paladin never wears anything without long sleeves. But he doesn’t bring it up.

Not until he accidentally walks into Shiro’s room and catches him leaning against his mirror. He’s shirtless as he glares himself, his fist raises and pounds defeatedly against the reflection. But as soon as he notices Keith’s movement in the corner, he grabs for a shirt and growls at Keith to leave.

Keith doesn’t.

Instead, he hits the lock button for the door and moves closer. Shiro _begs_ him to stop. He’d never seen the man look so defeated. So,,, ashamed.

And Keith _knows_ that look. He’s bore that look enough times himself.

“Keith. Get. Out.” Shiro’s voice has none of the usual softness to it, not even around the letters of his name.

Slowly shaking his head in response and before Shiro can even protest, Keith removes his jacket, fingers hesitating as they find the edge of his shirt. He lifts it anyway.

He’s slow and nervous, but he can do this.

“I have them, too,” he looks down, quietly allowing Shiro’s eyes to rake over him. It wasn’t a sight Shiro had ever been allowed.  

* * *

 

Before the Kerberos mission, Keith had seen Shiro shirtless dozens of times, including several in which he’d been the one who’d pulled off said fabric. But the few times Shiro’s hands would wander, seeking to return the favor, Keith would stop him.

Shiro never seemed to mind. He never pushed. He never made Keith feel guilty.

He probably believed Keith was just embarrassed to be so much smaller than Shiro and that unlike Shiro he wasn’t solid with toned muscles. That’s what Keith had allowed it to seem like. That’s why he allowed Shiro to call him beautiful and tell him he wouldn’t change anything about him. Because that was so much easier than explaining why he had ugly knots of scarring on his hips or why white lines crisscrossed down his back.

Shiro didn’t need to know that his then boyfriend had been abused to the point of breaking. To the point of hating himself so much because there _must_ have been something wrong with him. To the point where he’d almost turned that stupid blade on himself.

Shiro didn’t need to know Keith had been _that_ damaged before being sentenced to a military school to be broken (didn’t they know he already was) and turned into something useful. 

* * *

 

Now, seeming to forget his own self-consciousness, Shiro closes the distance between them. His forehead bows to press against Keith’s, the same way it always used to. “You’re still so beautiful.”

Keith’s hand rose to cup Shiro’s jaw. “So are you, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@sheithfromvoltron](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> written for SheithMonth2k17 ([@sheithmonth](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
